Take Me Back
by xxandie cullenxx
Summary: Bella and Jacob go cliff diving one day, but Bella waits for Jacob. Alice has no reason to come back, so Edward never goes to Italy. What Bella comes home to find will change her life forever. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Worried

**A/N- Ok so this is my first chapter of my first story. I worked really hard on this, so please review! I need at least 3 reviews to upload my second chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.. No matter how much I want to:(**

**1.** **Worried**

This takes place one day after Bella was hanging out with Jacob with no creepy werewolf stuff- just human friends. He is driving her home in his Volkswagen. Alice never came back and Edward never went to Italy.

Worried

"Man Bella! I really thought you were going to chicken out and run home crying," a wide grin with a hint of smugness flashed across his face, his teeth glistening in the setting sun. Almost like _his_ skin would have…

"Bella?" I guess he caught me zoning out.

"What Jacob?" I said the words a little sharper than I intended. I saw that my harsh words had caught him off guard. "Sorry, Jake. What about me chickening out?" he chuckled at my choice of words.

"I _thought_ you were going to chicken out, but you jumped off that cliff without thinking! It was like something was pulling you toward the edge of the drop."

"Well Jacob, maybe I'm fearless!" I was surprised at my self for turning the cold, hard truth into a joke. There _was_ something pulling me off the cliff. I had gone too long without one of my hallucinations. I needed to hear _his_ voice.

"Bella!" Darn! I have to stop this zoning out!

"Huh? Sorry Jake, I guess I'm a little tired."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're home. That's what I was trying to tell you." His face was crossed between humorous and confused, but his eyes were soft. Why did he do this to me every time the day ended?! He made me feel almost guilty that I only loved him as a brother. I couldn't feel this way about him, not while my heart was not even with me. "I'll go ahead and go inside with you. I want to say "hi" to Charlie.

"Are you sure it's not to make sure I don't pass out as soon as I close the door?"

"That too!" I knew him too well.

We walked up the familiar dirt path to the door in silence. When I was with Jacob, it was never awkward being silent. It gave me time to think. He knew me too well too. He knew that I liked the quiet, so he gave it to me. But a part of me was saying something's wrong. My imagination was running wild here. Maybe I _am_ going to pass out as soon as I go inside. _Oh please!_ I thought, I'm just a little tired.

Something was off though. Jacob would usually walk me to the door rambling about what we did. He was often more enthusiastic than Mike! He would never leave the last few minutes of the day silent. He would just walk me to the door, give me a scorching hug and race back to his car before the rain could get him too wet. He would talk to Charlie occasionally, but never just "hi". I peeked up at him and his face was almost disgusted. Now I was defiantly worried.

"Jake," I mumbled, about to ask him what was wrong, but I felt that might be too much. "I had a great time today. It was fun being humans again."

"You _are_ human Bella," he chuckled once and abruptly stopped mid-laugh. "I had fun too. You really did surprise me today. I was almost hoping you would get scared and have me carry you to my house." He laughed again, this time more loose and natural. He reached for the door with his free hand- his other one was wrapped around my waist.

No. I had to know what was wrong with him. I stopped him right before he turned the knob, by ramming my hand at his. I will get a bruise sometime tonight. It would be too late to ask him with Charlie around.

"Whoa, dramatic much?"

"Sorry Jake, I just have to know what's wrong with you! You never walk me to the door speechless and you never just say 'hi' to Charlie and, and, and you're scaring me!"

"I guess I'm just tired too, that's all." _Liar!_

"Jake, I might just be the easiest person in Forks to fool, and that didn't even trick me one bit. Now really, what's going on? Is it the pack? Can you hear them howl or something? Is it me? Is it Charlie? Is it Billy? It is Billy isn't it!" I just jumped to a random conclusion to make him finally tell me what was bothering him. I knew him much too well. "Jake I told you that you and Billy love each other and you shouldn't fight with him. He's your father and-"

"Bella! It's not Billy okay! I just have a lot on my mind. I just became a wolf and me and Billy aren't exactly at our closest, and I and just don't really know how to take it all in. I promise you, you will know everything soon enough." Soon enough? What didn't I already know? He was keeping something from me and it was big. Something he didn't want me to know, right now anyways. My heart sped up and my breathing became uncontrollably fast. "Bella don't loose it! Calm down okay honey," the oddest expression flashed on his face when he said "honey". "Bella just calm down, everything is fine. I promise you you'll know everything in about ten minutes or so. Okay honey? I think it will be best for me to just go right now. I don't think I can handle any more." All I could do was nod. He gave me a quick hug and ran at an inhuman speed. What could he not handle here? I opened the door and smelled ham and sausage.

"Hi dad," I called out to Charlie, who was lounging on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Oh hey Bells. You hungry? I ordered pizza."

"No thanks, I uh ate out with Jacob. I paid for mine, don't worry. I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm beat." I honestly didn't think I could handle any thing to eat right now.

"'Kay, night Bella. I'm going fishing tomorrow with Harry so I won't be here in the morning." _I don't care right now dad_, I said in my mind.

I sluggishly made it up the stairs breathing harder on every one. I wasn't exactly tired, just overwhelmed. I was still hyperventilating from Jacob's mysteriousness. By the time I made it to my door I couldn't feel my lunges. I was getting air, I just didn't benefit from it. _In, out, in, out, in, out._ I just repeated to myself until my breathing was somewhat even. When I opened the door, what I saw had my breath speed up right back up again. My room started spinning and everything turned black. I was out before my head hit the floor.


	2. Broken Puzzle

**A/N: Okay first of all I want to thank all of you who read my story, added it to storywatch/favorite story, and especially those who REVIEWED!!! Sorry about the format on the Chapter 1, I wrote that as a note to myself when I was writting it. I want at least 5 reviews before I can upload chapter 3! FYI I DO take the time to read and reply to every single review! **

**Disclaimer: I, 123 solemly swear that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! OR THE QUOTE I PUT IN MY STORY! *hint hint***

**2. Broken Puzzle**

My semiconscious mind had come up with two possibilities- A, I was dreaming or B, I was dead. Both seemed very likely at this point. I was starting to wake up, so I must have been dreaming. I didn't want to wake up. I _liked_ this dream. I could see _his_ flawless face perfectly clear- his golden eyes, his perfect nose, his dazzling crooked smile… The empty space in my chest burned in response. It was dragging me away from my only reason for ever living. As if trying to make my suffering worse, I felt two cold, strong arms around me. Why would my imagination torture me like this? It was as if I am "forbidden to remember, but terrified to forget" **(A/N**: **Stephenie Meyer owns this quote. It was just one of my favorites, so I incorporated it into my story. ****I do not own it****)** The marble arms felt so real. And I remember falling onto the hardwood floor, so why was I on my bed?

Nothing made sense, but all the puzzle pieces fit together. Jacob was a werewolf. _He_ was a vampire. Werewolves and vampires are mortal (or immortal) enemies. Jacob acting strange, his odd grimace when he called me 'honey', my too real hallucinations, the arms around me, oh, oh, _oh!_ I knew it had to be true. I was just too terrified to look. If I was dreaming, I would only feel worse when I wake up. And my chest was already unbearably tearing me apart.

"Bella, love? Are you awake? It's okay sweetie I'm here." A familiar velvet voice whispered. It was so much better than my imagination. The cold breath that tickled my ear only made me believe he was actually here. It was too real. It _had_ to be real…

"Edward?" I opened my eyes. He was actually, really, physically here. In my room holding me in his arms. "Edward are you really here?"

"Yes love, It's really me. Are you okay? You hit your head really hard." **(A/N: Sorry to ruin the moment, but I just thought it was ironic that I had a SPLITTING headache when I was writing this chapter********)**

"I did?" Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a throbbing pain in my head. "Oh Edward," I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Bella?" I could hear the agony in his voice. "Bella what is it? Bella? Bella?"

I wanted so badly to answer him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't find the words to explain how I felt. Even if I could find the words, I wouldn't be able to find my voice. I just continued sobbing into his chest- his pullover soaked with my tears.

"Bella, sweetie, will you listen to me please? I obviously have to explain myself. First of all, Bella," he pulled my face up so I was looking at him. "Bella, I love you. I just want you to know that. I showed up here tonight to beg for you to take me back. I will understand if you want me to disappear forever, but I came back here to see if I was too late. Bella I am so sorry I broke you, it broke me too. I would spend day and night moping around only thinking about you. If you have moved on, I will honor your wishes. I just want you to know that _I _will never move on. Bella?"

What was he saying?! How could he ever think I would want him to leave forever? I shook my head on his shoulder and hugged him closer to me. I could NOT let him leave me. I breathed in his mouthwatering scent- so I could remember him more clearly.

"Edward," I choked out. "Edward how can you possibly think I _moved on_?"

"The boy you were with-Jacob I believe, don't you love him?" My head snapped up and his eyes destroyed me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. Not from hate, but pain. His golden eyes were in agony, along with the rest of his face. I reached up and stroked his cheek, as if wiping away a tear. "Bella? Do you love that _dog_?"

"Of course not! I have never loved anyone but you! I will never love anyone but you! But you apparently didn't believe that! How could you leave me Edward? How?" His body began to shake. He was sobbing tearless sobs almost as violent as mine are.

"I only did it because I wanted what was best for you, Bella!" his voice broke on my name. "I didn't want you hanging around with a monster! But then, you go and start hanging out with a monster! I love you Bella! Do you want me to go away? Just say the words and I'll go away." That caught me off guard.

"Edward, why would you go away? And how could you ever think I don't want you?! It's _you _who doesn't want _me._"

"Why do you not believe that I love you with all of my heart? I have told you I love you millions of times, and I have meant it every time I've said it. I will always want you Bella."

"And I will always want you Edward." My entire body was shaking. My sobs, his sobs, and my shivering body were basically creating an earthquake on my bed.

No one said anything after that. Although I fought my eyelids almost all night, I ended up falling asleep. For the first time in God knows how long, I had a dreamless night.

**A/N: Well??? If you liked it, tell me! If you hated it, tell me! Oh yea! Merry Christmas Eve!! **

**REVIEW!!!----------------------------------------**


	3. Torture

**A/N: Okay! I finally finished it! I have had writers block all week, like no joke I have written this chapter 10 times. I am still not satisfied with the finished product. :P Edward seems kinda girly in this chapter. But I cried while writing it. ha! I know it's not that good, but please don't stop reading and reviewing! Speaking of reviews... WOW! You guys reviewed so much! Thank you so much! I want 10 reviews if you want chapter 4! In your review answer my question... What did you get for Christmas? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Okay, I currently do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters, BUT Stephenie and I are talking and... Just Kidding. I promise I don't own it. *tear***

**3. Torture **

Was last night real or just a dream? The cold fingers slowly brushing my cheek pretty much answered that question.

The only sound in the room was Edward humming, and I recognized my lullaby instantly. His voice wasn't as velvety and smooth as usual; it was rough, and it broke every now and then- as if he'd been crying. I couldn't even bare to imagine his _face_ if this was how he sounded…

I turned so my body was facing his, but kept my eyes closed. His body automatically shifted with mine, making no spaces between us. I wrapped my arm around him waist and hugged him even closer to me.

"Bella," he sighed my name. There was too much pain, even in his little whisper. Not only was there pain in his voice, but there was pain everywhere! My heart, Edward's heart, his voice, my whole room was a place of agony! If Jasper where here, he would probably start sobbing the second he stepped foot in my house.

"Edward, I-"

"Oh Bella!" he pulled me even _closer_ to him. My head fit perfectly against the side of his neck. "Love, I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew the answer. Surprisingly, he understood my muffled question.

"Sorry for everything I have done to cause you pain. Last night was almost impossible for me to live through. You cried _all_ night in your sleep. You didn't say a single word! I've seen you cry, Bella. But _never_ like last night! You were having trouble breathing and you were shaking so violently, and, and." His sobs became more of his voice until they eventually took over. Having Edward this broken was only making the hole in my chest burn.

Although I wanted to keep my head on his shoulder forever, I had to pull it up to look at his face. Seeing his expression for the first time this morning was absolute torture. I have never seen Edward so... out of control with his emotions. His golden eyes were the worst thing to look at. Seeing him in such agony sent daggers into my heart. No matter how hard I tried, the tears were overflowing down my cheeks.

"Why do you blame yourself for everything? Okay, yeah Edward it hurt when you left. You left me here, and I honestly believed you didn't love me anymore. Any other person would have been hurt too." My trembling voice broke and cracked on every other word,

"But Bella, I'm not in love with any other person. I'm in love with _you._ And I just left, without a trace. I'm so sorry."

My heart was hammering in my chest, and breathing was getting harder every second. Being with Edward used to be so easy, natural. Now I can't even look at him without shedding a million tears. I miss the way we used to be.

"Edward, what's wrong with us? You have a million reasons to smile right now, and all your doing is crying. You have your family, your knowledge, and everything else that makes you, you."

"But I am missing two things- one my heart, and two your love.

"Edward I loved you so much-"

"Loved," he sighed and looked away from me.

"Yes, loved." I turned his face to look at me again. "But then you left me and I couldn't make myself believe that you still loved me. Then, you show up here and tell me you never stopped loving me. You broke me in ways that might never heal! I don't have enough of my heart to handle getting hurt again. I already gave all of it to you." My heart stuttered on a few beats, emphasizing my statement well."

"Bella," his voice broke, "I love you so much. _Always_ believe that.

"Edward, I-" Why would he leave me if he loved me? I just can't comprehend why you leave the one you love. Could I even _handle _his love?

"Don't worry. I'll gain your trust again soon."

**A/N: Please Please Please don't stop reading because of this awful chapter! Hmmm... I have noticed when I try to write my pen name on here, it only comes as "123". 123 ... did it work?**

**REVIEW HERE!**


	4. Light

**A/N: Okay, I know I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I wrote this and couldn't stand to not have it up! Ya'll are seriously amazing with the reviews! I love you guys so much! And good news, NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I wrote this chapter without a problem:) Fanfiction is seriously adicting to me!! AHHH! This chapter is definately better than the last one. But, I will NOT upload Chapter 5 without 9 reviews for chapter 4! So once you read it, review it! I review every I read! PLEASE!! If you want chapter 5... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! It's what keeps me going! Thanks to you guys who do review! But also thatnks for the story alerts! I am like rambling now so... on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Twilight, yadda yadda ya, I want to with all of my heart. *sigh* blah blah blah. :)**

**4. Light**

The sun began to shine radiantly through my window, bringing a sense of relief with it. Edward was going to earn my trust back, and I knew he would stop at nothing to do so. I thought about how the light was ironic. When Edward left, there had only been so many sunny days, but none of them could compare to the sparkling gem in the sky today. But now that he is here, in my arms, I can see the radiant light once again.

"Let's take a trip to our meadow, love." Edward whispered. His sweet breath was absolutely_ intoxicating_. Dazed, I nodded eagerly, unsure of what to say. Everything seemed to be swarming in my mind.

Edward went downstairs to fix me some breakfast while I changed. I threw on the first T-shirt and pair of jeans I could find. I had to _force_ my brush through my knotted and tangled hair. I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself. My skin had a new glow- I looked _normal _again. My eyes were a little puffy, but they were wide with excitement. It was unhealthy how much of an influence Edward had over me- emotionally and physically.

I practically flew down the stairs, but being the klutz I am, I tripped on the last few. Edward caught me mid-fall, and held me in his arms. It felt natural. I would give anything to freeze this moment in time. I wanted to stay there in his arms forever. His stunning topaz eyes were so passionate and adoring. He looked at me like I was some kind of prize.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"No problem," he chuckled, and a giggle escaped my lips too. "I made you cereal. I honestly don't know what could be appetizing about it though." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

My stomach snarled at the mention of food. We both started laughing at that! Maybe things _could_ go back to normal between us…

Edward let go of me-but kept his arms wrapped around my waist- and led me to the table. I shoved my Cheerios into my mouth, not even bothering to taste them. Being human was really annoying right now.

"Done," I jumped up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." He grabbed by hand and headed toward the back door. As soon as we were outside, he swung me onto his back and took off running.

My motorcycle didn't even compare to running. The speed was exhilarating. I could feel the adrenaline running through my body. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and leaned my head against his. I tightened my arms around his waist and hugged him closer to me. He chuckled and sped up. I was no where near finished by the time we got there.

The meadow was even more beautiful than the last time I was here with Edward. The stream was bubbling louder, the flowers were more colorful, everything was clearer. I dropped from Edward's back and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it with the smallest amount of force and led me to the center. Diamonds appeared on his skin, making the already colorful meadow have rainbows soaring around it. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"What are you thinking love?"

"I am thinking about how I feel like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time."

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side, looking like a toddler watching his mother speak a different language. His topaz eyes were wide with an honest curiosity.

"When I was alone, it was like everything was in the shadows. On the rare days when the sun came out, I still only saw clouds. I pretty much saw black and white. But now you're back, and I can see colors I never knew existed! Everything is clearer now, my thoughts, everything!" A small smile popped up on his beautiful face. Seeing his dazzling smile only forced a grin out of me too.

"You are everything to me, Bella. I promise I won't let you see black and white again."

"I know you won't. I trust you." Triumph flashed across his flawless face. "I do Edward. I trust you with my heart."

"You have no idea how…relieving it is to hear you say that." I smiled in return. I don't regret this. If Edward is trying this _hard_ to gain my trust, he won't abuse it. Once again he has stolen my heart.

No matter how many times he says he wants me, I just can't understand how someone like _him_ could love someone like _me_. By some miracle, though, he does.

"What are you thinking, Edward?"

"I just can't believe an angel is here with me now." He flashed hid crooked smile again, making my heart skip a beat, and my cheeks flush. "Are you okay? Your heart is stuttering," he let out a laugh.

"I'm peachy," I muttered, embarrassed. My heart just _has_ to ruin these moments…

"Awe, don't be embarrassed. I absolutely love the sound of your heart," he mused, moving his ear to my chest- on my heart. I sat still for a long time, trying-but failing – to keep my breathing even. Abruptly, he lifted his head and stared into my eyes.

Slowly, cautiously, he leaned his face towards mine. _Oh no._ Am I ready for this? His breathing was getting heavier. Was he nervous too? Naturally, I leaned my head in too. Our lips were a fourth of an inch away when Edward twisted his head away and growled. In the same second, he was on the other side of the meadow.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I jumped up and ran to his side. He got in front of me but grabbed my hand. "Edward?"

"Bella, stay calm," he whispered. Too much tension was in his voice. My heart began racing as my fear grew.

"Edward, _what is going on_," I whisper-screamed at him.

"We're not alone here." I followed his gaze and stopped breathing.

**A/N: Cliffy! Muhahahahaha! I hope it makes you REVIEW!! Do you want to know what it was?? REVIEW!! Love you guys! **

**PS- I want you guys to check out my BEST FRIEND'S page. Search "mjdenny" in the Author thingy. She wrote a sad story and only 1 review (me!) Haha I will be with her New Years so maybe I'll update then... *cough* REVIEW!**

**PSS- Since I only come up as "123" i will go by "newborn"**


	5. Manipulated

**A/N: Hey guys! First I would like to apologize for the wait, I was extreamly busy and was never near a computer. It took me quite some time to write this chapter, so I really hope you like it. Okay so my friend changed her pen name- it's now Megan-Whitlock . Haha she loves Jasper! Umm yea. Thank you to my awesome reviewers! You are my reason for continuing this story:) I would like to point out that I changed the rating from K+ to T. I did used some coarse language in this chapter, and I think I will use more in later chapters. I also had voilence. I want to be safe! I would also like to point out that ****BaNaNaWaffles** **guessed what invaded Bella and Edward's privacy. Haha good job! I would like 12 reviews for this chapter, so keep track. Love you guys!**

**Dislcaimer: I still don't own it:'(**

**5. Manipulated**

Silence filled the entire meadow. The only sound anyone could hear was my heart, which was pounding inside my chest. My mind, however, was a completely different story. There were a thousand thoughts swarming inside my head, and a hundred different emotions I felt. Shock, fear, pain, curiosity, frustration- all were only some of the overwhelming emotions that took over me.

Edward was a statue in front of me. I didn't have to look at his face to see the hate-filled glare he was pointing toward my best friend. Although Jacob's glare wasn't aimed at me, it still sent daggers through my heart. Suddenly, his eyes switched up to me, revealing his unbearable pain.

How much had Jacob seen? How much had he _heard? _The tortured expression on his face told me that he had heard enough. Perfect! I hurt Jacob, who had been my sun when I was in the dark. He _fixed_ my pain, and I _caused_ him pain, how is that fair? I tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill out, but by blinking I forced them out.

Seeing the silent river that flowed down my cheeks, Jacob took a step toward me. Edward crouched down defensively and growled. I could see Jake's hands trembling, and how hard he was trying to control himself.

"Go. Away. NOW." Edward hissed coldly. He gently released my hand and took a threatening step forward. For the first time, he actually looked like a vampire.

"You stupid bloodsucker! You leave Bella broken and force her to believe you don't love her anymore, and you randomly come back and _manipulate_ her to believe you love her again?! Do you know what you did to her?" by the end, he was shouting. Not only were his hands trembling, but his whole body looked like it were about to explode.

Manipulate me? What did Jacob mean by that? Edward didn't manipulate me. He would never do that! Even the thought was enough to send a new wave of emotion over me.

"Listen mutt! I love Bella with all of my heart. I would never do that to her! Why am I even explaining this to you?" Edward mused; his voice as sharp as razors.

"You can cut the crap! Just listen to yourself! You are such a damn liar! Just go shove a stake through your heart and leave! Bella deserves _much_ better than a stupid, lying, filthy leech!" Finally losing control, Jacob phased into a giant, russet werewolf. He bared his teeth and violently growled at Edward. Scared to death, I backed away slowly, tripping over a rock in the process. No one was there to catch me that time.

"Bella!" Edward was at my side immediately, hugging me and trying to wipe away my tears. "Shh, Bella. Shh. It's okay. Don't cry love. Please don't cry," Edward whispered in my ear. His cool fingers were desperately trying to catch my many tears as they fell. "See what you've done! If you never showed up, none of this would have happened!" he screamed at Jacob.

As a result, Jacob started growling, howling, and clawing in our direction. I didn't need to be able to read his mind to hear the major cussing-out he was giving Edward. I pulled my knees up to my chest and dropped my head. A brand new hole had formed in my chest. Edward rubbed my back soothingly and hugged me closer to him. Abruptly he stopped and jerked away. I peeked up and saw him creep toward Jacob.

"You know what, mutt? I have let you off easy all this time. But, you just cut the wrong wire," he screamed. "You need to keep your damn thoughts to yourself! You're extremely lucky I haven't killed you already," in what seemed like no time whatsoever, Edward was on the branch of a tree. He was crouched down, ready to spring when Jacob set him off.

Unable to watch, I set my head on my knees again and started to sob uncontrollably. _Why me? Why now? Why them?_ I just _had_ to be the girl that had a vampire boyfriend and a werewolf best friend. Vampires and werewolves just _had_ to be enemies. Of course, now _had_ to be the time a fight breaks out.

My thoughts were interrupted by a deafening _BOOM. _I popped my head up to see the tree on the ground and Edward under the tree. Edward threw the tree deep into the woods and sneakily stalked toward Jacob. Being as graceful as he is, Edward dodged the paws that were thrust at him every five seconds. Thankfully, only his shirt was slightly torn. Since he knew every move that would be used against him, he had no problem grabbing Jacob by the leg and threw him into the woods. I heard a pained howl from the north.

My vision was clouded by my overflowing tears, and I began to choke on the air I breathed in. I felt so useless, unable to stop the two men I loved from killing each other. Someone was eventually going to loose this fight, and I wouldn't be able to live through either loss.

Cold arms surrounded me again, comforting me _and_ protecting me.

"Bella you're safe with me. Shh, please calm down, okay? I won't let anything hurt you. Don't be afraid," he cooed. At the same time, The rain began to slowing fall.

Without any warning, Jacob dragged him away from me. Edward was pinned underneath Jake. _This is it,_ I thought. Jacob opened his mouth and dived towards his neck. I desperately searched for my voice in the only second I knew I had left.

"No!" I screamed just before Jacob's teeth tore Edward's head off. I sighed in relief- I wasn't too late. "Will you two just stop!? I can't take it anymore! I don't care if you are enemies! I wouldn't be able to live if either of you were killed, especially by each other! I love you both so-"My sobs took control of everything.

"Bella, I am so sorry I upset you," Edward called as he slid out from under Jacob and ran to me. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me in his arms. "I let my anger get the best of me, and I should have stayed in more control."

Jacob whimpered, as if agreeing with Edward.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"Can we go now?" All I really wanted right now was to go home and forget about today.

"Of course we can." He swung me onto his back and started running. I leaned my head on his and my chin on his shoulder, unable to support myself.

When we got back Edward insisted on leaving me here alone. I didn't want to be apart, but I agreed. I needed some alone time. He wanted me to tell Charlie about his arrival, and he would meet me in my room later.

"Dad? I'm home." I tried my best to hide the pain in my voice.

"Where have you been?" he asked angrily as he walked toward me. "And why are you all wet?"

"Dad, I need to tell you something. Don't freak out, okay?"  
"Sure Bella, just get on with it."

"Dad, he's back. " I whispered.

"Who's back Bella?"

"Edward. Edward's back. He apologized to me and promised he wouldn't-"

"What?! The boy that broke your little heart is _back_?" _Uh-oh._ I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded. "What do you mean he's back?! He can't just manipulate you into believing he loves you again!"

_Manipulate_? That's what Jake said. Edward would never manipulate me into believing he loved me. Would he?

"Yes, dad he's back. Now are you hungry?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Nope, I ate out with Harry. I swear that man eats so much grease! He's about ready to have a heart attack!" It worked.

"Umm, okay. I'm just going to go to bed then. I had a pretty long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oh, so he chooses _today_ to get to know me?

"Jake and I had a fight," I half way lied. "Yeah, so umm, goodnight Dad."

"Night." He grumbled and walked back to the couch.

I ran upstairs and went strait to the bathroom. I got in the shower, hoping the hot water would relax me. I couldn't get my mind off of the word manipulated. Did it mean something if both Charlie _and_ Jacob said it?

The scent of my familiar strawberry shampoo made me feel calmer. Once I got out of the steaming shower, I brushed my teeth-twice, and put on my holy sweats and a T-shirt. I yanked my brush through my tresses and went to my room. I opened the door and saw Edward sprawled out on my bed. His hair was dry and he had on clean clothes. He looked like a god.

"Edward, we need to talk."

**A/N: Muhahahaha another cliffy! I am so evil:) I would also like to apologize to Megan (my beta) for not giving this to you before I published it, but I needed it up tonight and it's almost 1 in the morning. Haha Texas time:P **

**Pssst! Hey you! Yea you! You see that pretty white button with the green words? Yea, can you click that for me? It would make me really happy:D Go on! Click it! You know you want to!**


	6. Electricity

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really sorry about the wait. I have been super busy with school, basketball, band, and gahhh! I also have mid-terms starting Tuesday, so I have been studying like a mad-man. But at least it's up now! Yay! I am really excited about this chapter because ahhhhh! I can't tell you but you'll know once you read it! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Don't stop reviewing ya'll I love it! Please tell your friends, or people you talk to on fanfic or whatever! Enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own the combonation of words that make up this story:D**

**6. Electricity**

_Edward, we need to talk." _He sat up and twisted towards me, a hint of confusion on his flawless face.

"What do you want to talk about, love?"_ Well Edward, right now I am questioning your honesty and I want to know what all the crap in the meadow was about. _I hesitantly sat down next to him, but he just pulled me onto his lap.

"I, umm, told Charlie that you came back and…" I looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. "Well, he wasn't too pleased about it." A long, pale finger pulled my chin up so I was looking straight into Edward's liquid, dark gold orbs.

"Bella, we can persuade Charlie. Don't worry about it," he whispered, pulling me closer to him on every word. He hid his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Yes, but you see, that's not what I'm worried about right now." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop my already shaky voice from breaking. Edward very carefully placed his lips on my neck and kissed me softly. I took a deep breath at the feel of his cold touch. He quietly laughed and kissed me again. What was he _doing_? Was he trying to distract me because he knew where I was going? Was he finally going to crack, because my scent was too powerful? Was he just being the teenager he is- ruled by his hormones?

"Bella," he whispered my name between kisses. His strong arms trapped me in a powerful embrace.

"Edward," I said uncomfortably, trying to push him back, but I could have been pushing a stone wall for all that I did. Luckily he loosened his grip on me-still keeping me in his arms- and pulled his head back so he was staring at me.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me," he said, his lips pulling into a wide grin.

"You don't look so sorry," I accused, giggling.

"What were you trying to tell me, before I _distracted_ you?" The smile wiped off of my face, and I looked down again. How was I supposed to say this? "Bella, tell me."

"Just promise you will tell me the truth, and you won't get mad and leave me again," I mumbled on the verge of tears.

"I promise, Bella. I promise." I hugged him closer to me."

"Okay, well when I spoke to Charlie, he, umm, well… He kinda said something, and it's been bothering me." I started, speaking very slowly.

"What did he-"I placed my finger on his lips, interrupting him.

"Well, he said you were _manipulating_ me. It's not really the word that's bothering me, it's more the meaning. You see, Charlie and Jake said it and I don't know what to believe." Edward was silent, allowing me to finish my rant. "I mean I trust you Edward- with all my heart, it's just that I honestly don't know what to think." For the first time, Edward was speechless.

"Bella," he started a minute later. "Why would I even come back if I didn't love you with a genuine care?" Although I knew he was saying he loved me, his words sent shivers down my spine. Just the thought of him not being here with me right now…"Of course Charlie and the mutt are angry. I don't blame them one bit. But Bella, I need you to believe that no matter what anyone says, my love for you will _never_ change." The way Edward looked at me when he said this made my heart thud inhumanly fast in my chest. Knowing he could hear my heart, I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing he could hear.

"I love you too." He reached out to grab my hand. His thumb began drawing circles on my palm, sending butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

I looked up, meeting Edward's eyes with my own. He smiled the most beautiful and dazzling smile I had ever seen. His other hand reached up and started tracing my face. I closed my eyes and focused on the electricity I his touch.

Suddenly, his hand disappeared from my face. I opened my eyes and found Edward, less than an inch away. He smiled my favorite crooked grin and moved slightly down, leaning his forehead against mine. Both of our breathing sped up as our lips slowly moved closer.

The second our lips met, I could have sworn I saw struck by lightning. The electricity was too powerful, but the sensation overpowered everything.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. His cold lips became eager against mine, moving fierce lovingly. His arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me tight.

I let my tongue escape my mouth and trace Edward's bottom lip. Although I knew I would never find one, I searched for an entrance through his lips. I felt Edward smile into the kiss.

Normally, Edward would stop the kiss before it got anywhere near this. Was he just as controlled by his hormones as me? Instead, I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Edward's lips just moved from my lips to my jaw line, my nose, my neck, my throat, my cheeks, everywhere and each kiss sent a shock into my body and a new butterfly into my stomach. My heart was no where near a healthy rate and my breathing was barely controlled when I connected our lips again.

"Bella," he whispered my name when I moved my lips to his collarbone. I left a trail of kisses all over his neck and chest, then found his lips again. Very carefully, he nibbled on my bottom lip, never breaking the tender skin.

Once again, I had to break away. We were both gasping for as much air as our lungs would take in. Right now, I was just happy to gaze into his eyes. But, something was wrong. Edward's eyes weren't the normal breathtaking topaz they should be. Instead, they were coal black. He was thirsty, and I smelled delicious to him. Every breath he took was like lighting a fire in his throat. And_ I_ was making it worse.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I am absolutely perfect," he sighed, smiling at me.

"Are you sure? You look… thirsty."

"Oh," he said, looking away.

He took in a few deep breaths and looked back at me. His orbs dark gold, but at least they weren't pitch black.

"Bella?" Edward asked smiling. "Well, when I went to back home, I was ambushed. Everyone was begging for me to bring you there. They all missed you so much, especially Alice, Carlisle and Esme."

"_Everyone_ wants to see me?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, everyone_ but_ Rosalie."

"I get to see everyone tomorrow?!"

"If you want to _and_ if you get some sleep. It's late and you will have a big day tomorrow," he said almost smugly.

Edward laid me down and covered me in a blanket. He wrapped his arms around me and started humming my lullaby. Sleep overtook me in no time.

**A/N: Sooooooo!? How was it?! AHHHHHH they kissed!!!! YAY!!!!!! Bella's going to the Cullen's tomorrow! What will happen? Ohhhh and Edward's thirstyness?! Will that be anything?! Review and I'll tell you! I want to have the next chapter up before Saturday, but if I don't don't hate me. Remember- Exams.. blah.**


	7. Reunions

**A/N: Hey guys! I posted this one earlier than I planned [which is gooood] but the next chapter might not be up for a while. It might be up tomorrow. I honestly have no clue. Haha. Well exams started today:P and I have sectionals in the morning for band, so I should be asleep. I posted this late just for you guys! Well, anyways... This chapter isn't very long, and I apologize. I just wrote it and posted it. I don't really think it's that good. :P You tell me. Soooo, from now on, I want ya'll to answer my questions in reviews:D Here's mine for this chapter:**

**~How much time a day would you say you spen on fanfiction?**

**Disclaimer: Tell them Edward!**

**Edward: Okay, soooo... newborn doesn't own twilight, or me, or Bella, or any of the Cullens for that matter. But, I will leave Bella to marry her!**

**Me: YAY!**

**7. Reuniouns**

"Come on Edward! Let's go!" I excitedly squealed. I was extremely eager to return to the beautiful white mansion and see the people I loved as much as my family. Even though they left me, I still loved each and every one of them as much as I had before.

"Alright, Bella," Edward answered, just as excited. I reached for his hand and dragged him out the door.

I was surprised to see a familiar shiny, silver Volvo parked where Charlie's cruiser should be.

"I drove it over the second Charlie left." Edward explained, as if reading my thoughts.

We walked at human speed together to the car, and Edward open the door for me to the passenger's side. In the same second, he was in the driver's seat, keys in the ignition, and was pulling out of the driveway.

Edward's delicious scent was throughout the whole car, calming my anxiousness. I closed my eyes and focused on Edward's hand in mine.

I felt the car silently come to a stop, and I knew we were here. I opened my eyes and felt immediately at home. A huge smile appeared on my face as I leaped out of the car and took in the wonderful scene in front of me. Edward rested his arm on my shoulder and led me to the porch steps. The second Edward opened the door I was tackled to the ground.

"Bella!" Alice screeched on top of me. "Oh my goodness I missed you so much! I see your fashion sense hasn't improved, but I will fix that before you graduate!" She squealed again, getting off of me to jump up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "Edward Cullen! What were you thinking not bringing her here earlier! I swear once I get my hands on you-"

"Alice!" I yelled, elbowing her in the ribs-probably giving myself a bruise.

Edward shot me a _thanks-for-saving-my-life glance_ and smiled smugly at Alice, who sent him an I'm-so-not-done-with-you glare.

"Ohh! I smell a human!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as he appeared at the top of the stairs, with Rosalie following silently, glaring at me. Was Emmett always so _big_? "Awe now Eddy, did you have to bring her so early? Rose and I were a little… entertained upstairs and I-"

"Emmett," Alice began sweetly. "I speak for everyone in this family when I say we do _not_ want to hear about your sex life. Okay?" Once again Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. I never thought I would miss that.

"Hello Bella," Jasper mumbled. I didn't even notice that he entered the room. "It's nice to see you again," he cleared his throat- his eyes darkened the slightest bit. Apparently, Edward saw the change and shifted so that I was half way behind him.

"Oh, come on Edward! My husband is in control of himself." Alice announced proudly, dancing over to Jasper and hugging him.

Edward seemed to trust Alice's judgment and relaxed, placing his hand in mine. If there's one thing I have learned since I met the Cullens, it's never bet against Alice.

"Bella," Carlisle called, appearing behind Jasper and Alice. "Thank you so much for coming here today. I know it must be hard for you, and I'm sure Edward has told you this many times, but we all are terribly sorry for leaving you." Carlisle stated, pulling me into a hug with Edward's hand still in mine.

"Yea, you must have gotten a load of apologies from Ed over here," Emmett exclaimed, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder, his face teasing. Once again, Rosalie followed Emmett, her hate filled eyes never leaving me. "You should have seen him moping around and acting all miserable! It was hysterical!" My cheeks instantly flushed, as Emmett's description matched my behavior.

"Oh my- Bella!" Esme cried from the stairs. She flew to my side and pulled my into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! Oh sweetie is there anything I can get you? Food, water, anything?"

"No, but thank you Esme," I replied with a sweet smile.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" Edward asked me. I blushed even harder now that all eyes were focused on me. Emmett and Jasper chuckled, and Alice giggled. Rosalie sent me daggers.

"Before Bella does anything, I'm teaching her about the sophisticated world of fashion." Alice yelled. I glanced at Edward, silently begging for him to get me out of a day of torture. "Don't even think about getting Edward to save you!" Alice said mischievously. "Even if he can manage to get you out of it, I will teach you eventual-"a blank expression flashed across Alice's pixie like face. She was having a vision.

Alice suddenly screamed and Edward gasped.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, worried for his family.

But before Alice could respond, the windows shattered, glass falling everywhere. Standing before us was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen, apart from Edward, and-no matter how much I hate to admit it- Rosalie. But that didn't catch my eye, her striking crimson eyes did.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice screeched, not even two seconds later. Every single one of the Cullens created a wall between me and our unwelcome guest. Edward was directly in front of me, crouching in a defensive position.

The beautiful, red-eyed vampire stalked towards the Cullens, but her eyes never left mine. She smiled, showing her gleaming sharp teeth, and made her way to the line of vampires shielding me. She turned slightly to Jasper.

"Jasper," she greeted.

"Maria," he greeted back.

"Jasper, I am having a hard time taming my newborns. I need an army, I plan to fight off the Volturi. I need you, the best trainer I have ever laid eyes on," she purred, I think she was trying to be seductive.

"You have no chance against the Volturi. No matter how many newborns you find, you will never win." Jasper and Carlisle argued.

"If my newborns are properly trained, I stand a great chance," she retorted. "And you were the best trainer, other than myself, that I have ever worked with."

"Maria, I am not going with you." Jasper stated, clearly not budging.

"Then you leave me no choice."

**A/N: DUNN DUNN DUNNNN!! Bad ending, I know, so yea. Tell your friends:D**

**Review or I'll bite you:D**


	8. La Tua Cantante

**A/N: Oh my God you guys! I am so freaking sorry about not updating in 18 loonnnggg days! Ya'll must hate me! Okay, well I have news. Alrighty, soooo 1. my brithday was the 22nd, so be nice to me for not updating. _Happy Brithday Andie! _2. I read the best fanfiction in the history of my fanfic experience! It is called "Facing our Fears" and is Twilight. It's on my favorite stories list, so check it out! and 3. I wrote this for you a while back, but my computer busted, so I had to start from scratch today when I got to my dad's. Ok so I would like to officially thank all of my reviewers, favorite story-author adders, and author-story alerters!! Soooooooooooo _THANK YOU_!! I love you all so much and you are my reason for continuing this story:D OMG too! 4. I found out that there is a TWILIGHT BOARD GAME coming out!! Haha I am so obsessed. But it's only Edward, Bella, James, and Victoria. No Laurent:( Shame, he's my favorite nomad!!! WOOOOT! _::IMPORTANT:: I changed my name from newborn(dot)vampire 123 to xxandie cullenxx sooo yea.. If you see that name- it's me:D_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If i did, I would screw it up and it definately would NOT be a bestseller right now. Hmmm..**

**8. La Tua Cantante **

Before I had time to gasp, Maria was surrounded by at least 10 blood-crazed newborns. They looked strangely in control, or maybe, they just haven't realized I was human.

"So Jasper, care to reconsider? I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your adorable family," she made "adorable family" sound like a curse word. "Especially your _delicious_ smelling human friend." Every single newborn turned their heads to stare at me.

"Maria, I am _not_ going with you! And if you touch anyone including Bella you will regret it!" Jasper shouted. Edward's ferocious growls were filling the room.

"If you so much as touch a hair on my Bella's head, you will not-"

"You have a bit of a temper, now don't you?" she interrupted Edward. "That will catch up with you eventually, you know." She stated matter-of-factly, putting her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted, surprised by my own bravery.

"Okay, I'll leave that up to my army." _Oh-no_. If Edward gets hurt I won't be able to live with myself. Maybe that cliff has potential…

"Now Jasper, you have one last chance to come with me. You can leave this horrible life and come to the life you want to live. I mean honestly Jasper, when's the last time you had a decent meal?" The room immediately filled with Maria's deranged laugh.

Something about her laugh told me she was ruthless, and she wasn't going to leave without Jasper by her side, no matter how she would get him. Who did she think she was to just come in here and take away my family? I already lost them once! Even if Jasper leaves, it will hurt me.

"I am happy with the life choice I have made. Even if it is hard, it is worth it. It gives me less of a reason to call myself a monster." Maria, looked as if she was considering Jasper's response, but Edward started growling again. He crouched down, but because of the space now available, a newborn landed on top of me.

The war began.

Emmett ran to me and easily beheaded the lethal vampire attacking me. But, not even a second later he was attacked by another. My piercing scream only made me more noticed. I tried to scramble to my feet, but I ended up crashing into a glass coffee table. I could feel the warm blood flow out of me, as I tried to calm my stomach.

Then I remembered that I was in a room _full_ _of vampires_.

"No!" Edward frantically screamed, trying to distract as many newborns as he could. I could see in his eyes that even his bloodlust was taking over him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle corner two newborns. Carlisle was the only one breathing. I looked over to where Edward was standing, but saw nothing. I also noticed that the was one less newborn here.

There were only four newborns-including the two that were being cornered- and Maria in my sight. The other two were making their way towards me. I heard a sickening snap and saw that Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice had completely dismembered the two vampires.

Where was Edward?

The two hungry looking vampires were getting extremely close to me.

I let out another scream just before I saw what I never expected to see. Rosalie came up behind them and snapped both of their heads off in the same second. She was out of sight before my mind really registered what happened. Esme and Emmett went outside, and soon later the smell of burning flesh surrounded me.

I just saw 10 vampires being killed by my family. I was paralyzed by my own fear. And not only could I smell the blood on me, but I could feel it too. My vision was slowly turning black, and I felt my consciousness slipping. Everything turned disappeared and I fell right on the broken glass. I couldn't feel the stinging pain I should have; instead I felt numb.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered before everything was gone.

***

"Alice, when will she wake up?" a very worried voice asked. "I can't stand this. I can't lose her." It must be Esme.

"She'll wake up in about 2 minutes." Alice said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Should we tell her?" what sounded like Jasper asked, but his voice was farther away than Esme and Alice.

Wait, tell me _what_?

"She just went through a traumatizing event, and we don'twant her to be overwhelmed," said a very medical voice- must be Carlisle.

"I think we should tell her," Alice said. "Of course she'll over-react, but I mean who wouldn't?!" I do not over-react! Edward is the one that over-reacts.

_Oh-no. Where's Edward? _

My eyes shot open and my heartbeat rapidly increased. I was wrapped in bandages on my entire left upper body, and I had tubes all around me. My heart monitor was beeping extremely fast. There were six vampires surrounding my bed with wide eyes.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked, sounding fatherly.

"Where's Edward?" My voice was barely more than a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"Umm, okay Bella. Edward is…resting right now." Something in Carlisle's eyes made me think he was hiding something. Why would Edward be resting unless…

"Is he hurt? _Is he dead?_" My sudden panic turned into calmness right away. I shot a thankful glance toward Jasper.

"Oh Bella," Alice started off, ruffling my hair and giggling. "He's no more dead than usual. But… as for hurt…well…"

"God, his leg was torn off his body. There! Are you happy now Drama Queen?!" Rosalie shouted at me and stormed out of the room.

"I'm really sorry about her, Bella," Emmett apologized, and then ran after Rose.

Edward's leg was torn off his body?! I felt the numb feeling again as I considered the extreme agony he must be in.

"Is he… in pain?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"Bella sweetheart, he shouldn't feel anything right now. He is resting in his room, but I would advise you not to go in there. You have a lot of open wounds, and Edward is having a hard time with his bloodlust right now. You know that you are his singer, and since he hasn't been around you, it is especially hard for him to be around your blood. Plus the fact that he hasn't hunted in over 2 weeks affects him too." Esme mused.

"He said something about that. He said I'm his La Tua... umm.."

"Cantante," Alice finished.

"That's it! It's La Tua Candante, but Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you tell him I love him?"

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the door, standing on one leg. His other leg looked like it was barely hanging onto his body, though, it was hard to tell with his baggy sweatpants on. His black eyes stared into mine with love and adoration. Even though he was trying to hide it, I could still much pain in his eyes.

"Edward!" I squealed, sound a lot like Alice.

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile, making my heartbeat stutter. Of course, Emmett started laughing from downstairs, making me blush. Edward's eyes darkened even more, but his grin stayed put on beautiful face.

"I love you," he whispered. Slowly he limped toward me, and stood above my bed. He placed his lips on mine very cautiously. The kiss deepened and was filled with so much passion and love, that I couldn't help smile. Everything and everyone disappeared. Edward was the only thing I was aware of, until Alice started laughing.

"Umm Bella, you might want to lower your heartbeat there." Alice choked out between bursts of uncontrollable laughter. Then I realized what she was talking about- my heart monitor had no space between the beeps.

Once again Emmett's booming laughter filled the house, only now he was in the room. "God Eddy, you trying to kill her?!"

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks I hid my face in Edward's she shoulder. He chuckled and pulled back- kissing me again. The entire room started laughing as the monitor stopped beeping all together. I swear, whatever blood I had left in my body was flowing to my burning cheeks.

**A/N: I personally adore the ending! I think it is so sweet and funny. And so Bella:P But I am putting a poll on my page so please please [[I am begging you with all my heart]] PLEASE vote on it!! I want to know what to do once this story comes to an end. Not that it will soon, I just want to know. :D**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	9. AN: I'M SO SORRY

**A/N: Hey you guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 4 months. A lot has come up, and honestly, i don't know what to do with this story. I'm going to start a new one (hopefully it will make sense) and start frest on my fanfiction life. I swear I am so sorry. I send my love, and hopefully, you all will read my new stories coming up (that I will finish).**

**_PLEASE READ! I will be looking for someone who would like to adopt my story. If no one wants to, that's fine. I, myself will just not finish the story. _**

**I'M SO SORRY TO MY READERS:(**

**Love always,**

**xxandie cullenxx**


End file.
